powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebirth... Kind Of
Rebirth... Kind Of is the twenty-third episode of the tabletop RPG show Power Rangers HyperForce. Synopsis After Vesper's destruction by the Alliance Leader's hands and Velchanos ready to destroy the others, the Rangers must find a way to safely get out of there whilst trying to save Vesper's remains. Plot Proud of the damage that he has caused by killing Vesper, "The Leader" escalates the battle further by chanting an incantation to create a dark force field that prevents the Hyperforce Rangers from escaping with the Corona Aurora. "The Leader" attempts to make a deal with the Hyperforce Rangers, the crown for their freedom and the charred corpse of Vesper. Eddie argues intensely with Marv about not giving the crown away as Chloe exits her Phoenix Hyper Zord and transforms into her Pink Battle Warrior form. Jack attempts to hit the force field with his Ram Hyper Zord, but only succeeds in damaging his Hyper Zord in the process. Desperate to puncture the force field, Marv sends out a beam of energy that ricochets back into him. Sentinel Knight tries to talk Marv into turning over the Corona Aurora, but after hearing Marv's agony in submitting to the demands of "The Leader" he chooses to attack instead. "The Leader" easily dodges as Sentinel Knight bounces off the force field. Velchanos summons more Putties, but Eddie makes quick work of them with his Serpent Hyper Zord as he threatens "The Leader". "The Leader" stomps Vesper's corpse into the ground in response to the threats as Joe runs in to attack. "The Leader" grabs Joe by the neck nearly killing him. As Chloe argues with Marv, who is on the verge of breaking down, she starts to hear a voice inside her head to destroy the crown. Chloe snatches the Corona Aurora from Marv's hands. Marv tries to reclaim the Corona Aurora, but fails as Chloe unleashes the full force of her attack upon the crown; vaporizing it. As the crown is destroyed Alpha 55 manages to send a message to Joe that penetrates the force field. "The Leader" clutches his chest in pain at the destruction of the Corona Aurora. Using the moment to his advantage, Marv rushes in and grabs both Vesper's corpse and Joe. Not wanting "The Leader" to escape; Chloe in her Pink Battle Warrior form along with Eddie and Jack in their Hyper Zords blasts "The Leader" for damage. Sentinel Knight also attacks "The Leader" for added damage. Eddie exits his Hyper Zord to be close to Vesper as Jack attempts again to breach the force field, but with no success. "The Leader" has Velchanos grow as he makes his escape. Hearing the message from Alpha 55 that his Hyper Zord is now available, Joe transfers his chest shield to Marv and calls upon the Hydra Hyper Zord. The Hydra Hyper Zord smashes through the force field. Joe and Sentinel Knight use the Hydra Hyper Zord to keep Velchanos at bay as the other Hyperforce Rangers make their way to the time ship. Eddie has Alpha 55 control the Cerberus Hyper Zord to form the Chronos Hyperforce Megazord as Chloe warns the Hyperforce Rangers never to speak of this moment to Vesper if she ever "gets better". After launching Velchanos into the air with a water uppercut, Velchanos reciprocates by throwing chunks of flaming rocks at the Hyperforce Rangers. The Hydra Hyper Zord hits Velchanos with laser blasts stunning him. In a symbolic act, Eddie destroys Velchanos with the Cerberus arm; smashing Velchanos with a tsunami water blast. Back on board the time ship Alpha 55 becomes distressed at the sight of Vesper's charred corpse. The time ship jumps into the hyper stream as Vesper's body is rushed to the medical bay to be scanned. Elsewhere "The Leader" walks toward a mysterious man in a lab coat surrounded by advanced Time Force technology. "The Leader" admits his failure to the mysterious man. The mysterious man is not too concerned however; stating that the destruction of the Corona Aurora only proved his theory that a new timeline had been created as "The Leader" was still alive. The mysterious man further elaborates that in the previous timeline "The Leader" was only alive because two years prior they were successful in obtaining the crown from this same confrontation that now saw its destruction. Back on board the Hyperforce Rangers' time ship as Vesper's body is scanned, Alpha 55 powers down and begins to act strangely after rebooting. Meanwhile an angry Eddie tries to punch Marv in the face for attempting to give the Corona Aurora to "The Leader" and allowing Chloe to destroy the crown, but is stopped mid-swing by Chloe grabbing his arm. As Eddie breaks down crying Joe comforts Eddie. Sentinel Knight magically takes his leave of the time ship to go back to his time of 2007 to prepare in case the worst possible situation occurs as a result of these recent events. Jack examines footage of "The Leader" to see if he can figure out what his exact deal is following the recent events. Chloe helps Joe heal with medical supplies and an old burrito she found from under her bed. Eddie looks at old photos of Vesper as Marv tries to console him and Eddie comes up with an epiphany. Eddie goes off to find Jack who has come to a similar epiphany. Eddie begins searching for a point in time where "The Leader" can absorb massive amounts of good and bad energy connected to the Morphin Grid. Elsewhere in the time ship Vesper's consciousness comes online inside of Alpha 55 absent of all of her memories. Vesper begins to harvest all the knowledge from Alpha 55's memory as well as all knowledge of the Alphas that came before. As Vesper begins to freak out the Hyperforce Rangers come running to see why Alpha 55 is screaming. Alpha 55 tells the Hyperforce Rangers that she is really Vesper as Marv comes in with Vesper's corpse after Joe tells him to bring it. Vesper yells at the Hyperforce Rangers for destroying her body and argues out loud with the voice of Alpha 55 inside her head. Chloe and Eddie pass out from the revelation. Feeling uncomfortable in this new form, Vesper has Alpha 55 put on her bra and panties to feel more like her old self. Alpha 55 reveals to Vesper that her secret project away from the Hyperforce Rangers under the ruse of "sleeping" from an earlier time was really her creating a back-up copy of her consciousness should she ever die. Unfortunately because the back-up was made at an earlier time, the memories in the back-up were not kept up to date to the present time of her body's death. Joe nicknames Alpha 55 and Vesper sharing a body "Vespa" and the Hyperforce Rangers discuss way to help get Vesper a new body. Vesper refuses to have anything to do with her old body since its now gross and she doesn't want to be a zombie, so "Vespa" tries several times to throw it away. "Vespa" then takes Vesper's morpher and tries to morph, but is unable to due to not having DNA anymore to activate the morpher's unlock sequence. Eddie heals Joe further with the healing charge technology and "Vespa" shocks Joe for annoying Vesper in various ways; such as requesting repeatedly to dye her hair black. Checking with Alpha 55's data for a point in time that "The Leader" may use to obtain large amounts of energy at Eddie's request, Vesper and the other Hyperforce Rangers become aware of the Red Space Ranger Andros and the United Alliance of Evil. Eddie and Jack decide that getting Vesper a new body should be their first priority and come to the conclusion that the destroyed lab of the late Dr. Fericks in the year 3017 would be the best place to start. Vesper takes a moment alone to mourn her old body as Alpha 55 informs her that it may be possible to retrieve her old memories from the chip embedded within her skull. Marv takes a moment to apologize to Chloe for his earlier actions with the Corona Aurora. The Hyperforce Rangers contact Time Force and requests for the help of all available man power throughout time and space. The Hyperforce Rangers then have the time ship travel to the year 3017 to comb through the destroyed lab before going to pick up their potential allies to stop "The Alliance" in the year 1998. Meanwhile already in the year 1998 on the Cimmerian Planet "The Leader" walks among the various leaders of the United Alliance of Evil at Dark Specter's gathering spot. "The Leader" comes across Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, who become curious as to who would dare approach them. "The Leader" lowers his hood revealing dark energy pulsing from his exposed brain and heavily bandaged face; declaring that he will restore his family's legacy and that Zordon must not be allowed to die. Back on board the Hyperforce Ranger's time ship "Vespa" feels up and down his arms as Vesper's consciousness probes Alpha 55's mind of his darkest secret to which Alpha 55 replies that it is his confusion of Vesper's sporadic intentions. Cast *Peter Sudarso - Marvin Shih (HyperForce Red) *Andre Meadows - Eddie Banks (HyperForce Blue) *Paulie Schrier - Jack Dealgoode Thomas (HyperForce Yellow) *Cristina Vee - Vesper Vasquez (HyperForce Black) *Meghan Camarena - Chloe Ashford (HyperForce Pink) *Yoshi Sudarso - Joe Shih (HyperForce Green) Errors *This episode featured a few misplacements of player cards. However they were quickly fixed. **Right before the intro starts playing, the player stats for Marv and Chloe were on the wrong sides. **When the stats appear after Cristina takes her seat at the table, Peter/Marv's and Meghan/Chloe's stat bars were mixed up. Notes *Zac Eubank has a brief NPC cameo appearance in this episode, portraying the mysterious man in a lab coat. *While present for the entire time, Cristina Vee was unable to participate and remained off camera during the first half of the episode due to story reasons. She joins in towards the end of the second half. External links *Episode on YouTube *Episode VOD on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers) *Fireside Chat on Twitch (Exclusive to Hyper RPG subscribers)